Worlds so Far Apart
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: The Percy Jackson gang end up being dragged along to Ireland with Rachel's famly. And who should they come across while fighting a group of people who kidnapped them? Why, the Skulduggery Pleasent gang of course. Sorry for the rubbish summery people.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Skulduggery Pleasent.

I don't own ANY of the characters in this fan fiction.

They all belong to Riordan and Landy.

This goes for the whole story because I don't want to put it at the top of every chapter. It bugs me.

_kthanxbye. :)_


	2. Arriving at Ireland

"Do we have to?" I whimpered. Pulling my best puppy face. Annabeth looked at me unimpressed.

"Yes, we do have to," she repeated for the thirtieth time in two minutes. I pulled a face. She laughed. "It's not so bad," she reassured me.

I raised an eyebrow. "We're going to Ireland," I reminded her. "Ireland. That tiny island next to England."

She smirked. "I am well aware of where we're going."

"Ireland." I wasn't getting my point across. If I was. We would no longer be going.

"Yes. Ireland." Annabeth turned around to sort out her suitcase. "And if you want to blame anyone. Blame Rachel." Okay. True. This was all Rachel's fault. Her family were going to Ireland for a trip. Rachel's dad was going to some important meeting and the whole family was going with him. And they were allowing Rachel to bring five friends. Which five? Me, Annabeth, Nico, Grover and Thalia.

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently. We were stood outside Rachel's door, waiting for her to open it. We had been stood her for about ten minutes.

"I don't know!" Annabeth was getting annoyed by my persistent questions. I stepped up the door and knocked again. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I reached up to knock again but stopped as Rachel appeared at the doorway. She glared at me.

"You have absolutely no patience," she decided. I already knew that anyway.

"True." I pushed past her into the hall. The others were there blocking my path.

"Where're you going Percy?" Rachel asked. I turned around and gave her a desperate look.

"We're going now?" I whimpered. My face must have been a picture because both Rachel and Annabeth were in stitches. I wasn't seeing the comedy.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes the six of us, plus Rachel's parents, were sat in a mini bus on the way to the airport. I was sat on the back row in-between Annabeth and Thalia. Nico was on the other side of Annabeth, Rachel and Grover were sat on the seat in front.<p>

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked. My friends groaned.

"No!" Rachel yelled again.

"_Gods_! How many times to we have to say it?" Nico asked.

"Imagine how I feel," Annabeth said. "He's been like this all morning!" They all stared at her.

"How do you cope?" Grover questioned. He was practically pulling his hair out.

"I ignore him."

"Hey!" I cried. "You say your always daydreaming!"

Annabeth patted me on the arm. "I am daydreaming," she insisted. "Daydreaming of the time when you'll shut up!" We all laughed.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the airport we got through the check in easily. We raced through duty free and were almost immediately on a plane. We were travelling with Rachel's family after all. And flying in a private jet. But even a private jet with an amazingly experienced driver couldn't calm my nerves. I was still terrified. We took our seats and I automatically fastened my seatbelt as tight as it would go- ignoring the fact that I could barely breath- and gripped the armrests firmly. I tried to concentrate on the little things. The tiger on Annabeth's t-shirt. The bright blue colour of the seats. The thread coming off my jeans. It wasn't working. As the plane started moving I swallowed loudly and put my back straight up against the seat. I felt Thalia stiffen next me. And I saw Nico flinch next to her. I tried to breath as deeply as I could but I truly thought I was going to be sick. Annabeth put her hand on my knee.<p>

"Calm. Down," she said slowly. I nodded through gritted teeth, my knuckles going white through gripping the seat so hard. Thalia had her hand on her knee; she was scraping her nails up her leg and leaving red scratch marks up her skin. I ignored my fear as best I could and grabbed her hand.

"Stop it," I told her sternly. She frowned at me. I tried to pull my hand away but she kept hold of it firmly. I noticed her other hand was firmly clasped in Nico's. I lay my arm back down onto the armrest and allowed Thalia to twiddle my fingers around with her thumb. Her eyes told me she was doing everything she could to distract herself. She looked terrified, pretty much how I felt. I wondered if I looked the same way. The plane lurched forward, gaining speed. I instinctively grabbed Annabeth's hand. I felt Thalia's grip on my fingers tighten. I couldn't bring myself to turn my head but out of the corner of my eye I could see Nico had his eyes tightly pressed shut and he was biting down on his lower lip, probably to stop him from screaming. Rachel's dad looked at the three of us from his seat.

"Are they okay?" he asked Rachel who was sat to the right of Annabeth. She leaned forward and looked at us. I was the only one to catch her eye. The other two had their eyes shut. She gave me a reassuring smile. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to smile back. I ended up with a grimace. She leaned over Annabeth and ran her hand down my arm slowly.

"Don't panic," she told me. "Thalia, Nico. It's fine. It's all okay. Calm down." I wasn't sure if they heard her since we got no response. Rachel leaned back in her seat. "They're scared of flying," she answered her dad. He took another look at us and nodded.

That was when the plane took off. I think I crushed Annabeth's hand to dust. If what Thalia squeezed my hand like then I definitely did. Thalia buried her face into my shoulder and whimpered. I could feel my shirt getting wet through her tears. I looked at Nico, clueless of what to do but Nico was paralysed with fear. I breathed in deeply and prized me hand out of Thalia's grasp and put my arm around her shoulder. Annabeth realised what was going on and offered to change places, but after Thalia refused to move and clung to my shirt so tightly I thought she was going to rip it, we let her stay where she was. It took 6 hours to get from New York to Ireland and they were the most torturous hours of my life. I clutched Annabeth's hand throughout the whole thing and held Thalia close to me with the other. Thalia's other hand was still holding tightly onto Nico's and after around 2 hours, he gained enough bravery to turn slightly in his seat so that Thalia wasn't hurting her hand by being in such an awkward position. Every time the plane lurched- even slightly- in any direction, I squeezed Annabeth's hand so hard I was surprised it didn't fall off. Thalia clung to my shirt even tighter and shoved her head into the base of my neck. Nico again became paralysed. Rachel's dad watched us throughout the whole plane ride. With the look on his face anyone would thing that he actually cared if we were scared. Rachel and Grover leaned over every now and again to make sure we were okay. And at one point, Rachel had to take over my position with Thalia while Grover walked with me to the toilet.

"You okay?" Grover had asked, steadying me as I walked towards the toilet.

"Not really."

"Just calm down and keep on walking."

"Does it have handles?"

"Where?"

"In the toilets?"

"No." Oh. Dear.

"Oh." We reached the door to the toilets.

"Right. In you go."

"In there?"

"Yes."

"On my own. Without handles?"

"_Yeeeeees_." He frowned. "What do you want me to do? Come in and be your handle?" He expected me to laugh. I just stood there and stared at him remorsefully. "Oh gods!" he cried.

"What?"

"No, man. Just, no. Get in that toilet! _Jeez_, Perce! Ugh." He had to shove me into the toilet.

* * *

><p>Finally, we touched back down on the ground. The plane halted and the driver gave us the message that we were now free to get off the plane. Thalia was still clinging to me.<br>"Thalia," I whispered to her. "We've landed." Slowly she lifted her head and looked around to make sure I wasn't lying. She sniffled slightly and let go of my shirt. She was a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her face was streaked with black lines that her make-up had left when she'd been crying. But before I could say anything she stood up to get her bag. I let go of Annabeth's hand and groaned as I flexed its muscles. It was seriously aching. I looked at Annabeth and saw she as doing the same.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't be stupid," she replied. "I was glad to be of help." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before standing up and reaching for her bag. She chucked mine down to me and nearly caused me to fall off my chair. She laughed.

"Seaweed Brain!" she laughed. I glared at her.

"Wise Girl!" I retorted. I still haven't found a good insult for her. We headed off the plane and wandered over to where we had to collect our suitcases. Like in America we had collect it off a huge moving ring that picked up our bags off the aeroplane. Thalia was stood waiting for her suitcase to come through with a make-up wipe Rachel had given her, wiping off the remains of her ruined make-up.

"You okay now?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." We were silent for a second before Thalia turned to me and wrapped her arms around me carefully.

"Thanks," she said quietly. We broke away and I smiled at her.

"No problem."

"Sorry if I was a bit of a pain."

I smirked. "Don't worry about it, all three of us were. Gods! I practically asked Grover to come into the _toilet_ with me!" Thalia stared at me, trying to figure out if I was joking. Then she realised I wasn't and burst into fits of laughter. I glared at her.

* * *

><p>Once we'd got our bags, we headed out of the airport and caught a taxi to the hotel we would be staying at. I was glad to back inside again. Even if we were only inside a car. It was freezing outside. I was shivering like mad. For once, I was glad I had been clever and pulled my jacket out of my bag at the airport.<p>

"It's _freezing_," Nico complained, his teeth chattering. The taxi driver looked back at us and smirked at the sight of us all huddled together and hugging ourselves.

"Bit cold?" he asked. We all nodded. "Well, it is the middle of winter and you are in Ireland." We all glared at Rachel. I don't think she noticed, trying to get her sweater out of her bag preoccupied her.

"Is it always like this?" Grover asked the taxi driver. He paused for a minute.

"Pretty much."

Grover pulled a face, "great." We drove for around 10 minutes. The 6 of is in the back still huddling together like penguins. I was jealous of Rachel's parents who were hugging hot water bottles on the seats in front of us.

"This is you, right?" the taxi driver asked. I tilted my head and looked out of the window. We'd arrived at a hotel. It wasn't as big or as fancy as I'd expected. It was in fact a little cottage. We piled out of the taxi and towards the cottage, or suitcases being dragged behind us. I had to admit. The cottage was pretty. It was made of pale yellow stone, with white window frames and doors. The roof was made of dark shale. There was a chimney on the roof that had a soft grey plume of smoke coming out it. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers of all different colours, I spotted Roses, Tulips and Forget me nots. There was a little path of yellow stones running up to the front door. It was like a cottage from a fairytale.

"Whoa," Thalia mumbled. Wow, even Thalia was impressed. We walked up to the cottage in a line and Rachel's dad knocked on the door. A small woman with grey hair held back in a bun appeared. She smiled at us warmly.

"You must be the Dares and co," she said pleasantly, wiping the dough from her hands onto her apron. "Come in, come in." She shook each of our hands as we walked inside. She directed us all to the front room where a plate of cookies was waiting for us on the table. They looked really nice but I restrained myself from taking one since no one else did. Instead I looked around the room. Following the theme of fairytale cottage the room was extremely pretty. It was filled with things that were fit to be in a storybook. Oak furniture sat around the room, a patterned rug decorated the floor. The other thing the killed the image was the wide screen TV that sat on a stand in the corner. Not that I was complaining, at least I wasn't going to miss any of my favourite shows. The old woman followed us into the room.

"So what are your names?" she asked. We introduced ourselves. "Very good. My names Alison. Now, I expect you're tired from your journey so I will show you to your rooms. If anyone's hungry just pop downstairs after you've unpacked and I'll sort something out for you." I decided I liked this woman. We followed her upstairs and directed us to our rooms. Rachel's mom and dad in one, the girls in another and us guys in the other. I walked into the room, did a quick scan and immediately claimed my bed by throwing my bag down on it.

"Ugh," Grover muttered as he noticed which bed I'd claimed. I'd picked the bed at the window. Literally at the window. It was basically the windowsill.

"Ha!" I retorted. He glared at me. Nico then wandered in.

"Oh, that's a nice…" he stopped as he saw my bag on top of the bed he'd had his eye on. "Oh." I was enjoying this. He eventually got over it and took the last remaining bed and began to unpack his stuff.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes we had all unpacked and were sat on our beds.<p>

"I'm hungry," I decided. Nico groaned.

"Thank gods! I thought I was going to have to go and ask for food on my own!" he cried.

"I was just thinking that," Grover added.

"Well, that's all three of us. I'll go ask the girls if they want anything, then go down and get us some sandwiches and drinks," I said. They both nodded so I stood up and headed over to the girl's room, which was across the hall. I opened the door and walked straight in. The girls screamed. Annabeth and Thalia were just in their underwear

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, covering herself with her t-shirt, like I was possible I hadn't already seen the blue bra she was wearing. "Get out!"

"GO AWAY!" Thalia agreed. She had already thrown herself under the covers on her bed. But not before I'd got a good glimpse of her lacy black bra and panties. And this was when Rachel appropriately came out of the door, with just a towel around her.

"EEP!" She attempted to jump back into the bathroom but tripped over and went flying over the floor. The towel was about to slip off.

"OH GODS!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. I leaned back against the door and face palmed, breathing hard. That was a sight I didn't think I was going to see for a while yet.

"Um," I paused. "You want any food?" I called into the door. There was no reply for a second.

"Yeah," Annabeth called back. "But knock next time."

"Happily."

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs still shaking my head. I wandered into the kitchen. Alison was stood at the back door talking to a girl. She was about my age. She had dark hair that came down past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Alison passed the girl a batch of cookies. The girl looked surprised.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked. Alison nodded.

"Yes. Tell your mum congratulations."

"Ali, you found out she was pregnant like 7 months ago," the girl replied. She smiled. She had a nice smile.

"Well, yeah. Be quiet. No go on you, before it gets dark." She pushed the girl away from the door.

"Bye Ali," the girl called.

"Cya later, Stephanie," Alison called back. Alison closed the door and turned around. "Oh, Hello."

"Hey.

"You're…Percy, right?" she asked smiling. I nodded. "So what you after? Food?" I nodded again. "What you fancy?"

"Um, just sandwiches will do thanks," I replied.

"For how many?"

"Six." Alison started right away.

"So, what you in Ireland for?" she asked while she began buttering many slices of bread.

"Well, Rachel dad's here with work. We just kind of got dragged along so she wouldn't get bored," I told her.

Alison laughed. "Rachel being, the red head?"

"Uh huh."

"She your girlfriend?" she asked. She was now putting slices of various things different slices of bread.

"Nah, just close friends."

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Annabeth."

"Blondie?"

"Yep." Alison was putting the sandwiches together now and placing them on a tray.

"Shame." She paused. "Stephanie was really checking you out."

"Who? That girl at the door?" I asked. I didn't understand where Alison had got the idea she was 'checking me out from,' she didn't even look at me.

"Yeah. Her attention was diverted to somewhere behind me when I was speaking to her. I turned around. And there you were." I could feel a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Oh." Alison noticed my insecurity.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to make you nervous. Stephanie's already got a boyfriend anyway. I just think you'd be a better one. He's a bit of an idiot."

"I'm a bit of an idiot." Alison laughed.

"I don't believe that." Well she should. "Here you go." She handed me a tray piled high with sandwiches. "And…" She put a plate of cookies on the tray as well. "Anything you don't eat bring back down and I'll put it in the fridge." I thanked her and headed back upstairs.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the girl's door.<p>

"You guys decent?" I called in. I heard them laugh.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. I opened the door with my foot.

"You want to eat in here or come in our room and eat?" They all stood up and walked out of the door and into our room. Nico was just in his boxers.

"GET THE HADES OUT!" he yelled. They closed the door and turned to look at me. I shook my head.

"And you yell at _me_ for not knocking." They all glared.


	3. Nothing out of the ordinary Pha As if

**A/N: **_Sorry for taking so long to upload, I really have no excuse since I wrote this chapter about four weeks ago:/...Sorry again.._

I opened my eyes. The cool sea breeze was wafting in the through the window and cooling down my sweating body. I threw the covers off and sat up. I leaned my back up against the cold glass and sighed. Grover was still fast asleep in his bed but Nico was sat up, his back against the wall, reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He lifted the book up without looking so I could see the cover. He was reading 'The Dark Tower.' It was ridiculous. He'd read that book series a thousand times. "_Again_!" I exclaimed. He looked up then and glared at me.

"Yeah. I like it." His gaze turned back down to the book.

"Well that was a statement of the obvious." I looked at the door, as the door handle started moving down. The person on the other side of the door let go of the handle and it snapped back into position.

"You decent?" Thalia called.

I laughed. "Yeah, you can come in," I replied. Thalia opened the door and wandered in still wearing her pyjamas.

"You almost forgot," I stated. She gave me a look.

"Shut up. You still did the worst."

"Just 'cause I saw your lovely lacy bra." Nico sniggered, still staring at the book in his hands. Thalia spun on her heel to stare at me.

"You said you saw nothing!" she shrieked. Did I? I couldn't remember. I probably did.

"I lied," I admitted. Thalia ran at me and launched herself onto the bed. She held my arms down as she straddled me.

"How much did you see?" she demanded. Her eyes were blazing and her forehead was crinkled.

"This isn't at all awkward," I said. I avoided looking at Thalia. That would just make it even more awkward. Nico looked up and saw Thalia on top of me.

"I'm sure Annabeth will want to know about this," he muttered. Thalia glared at me before turning back to me.

"Answer!" she yelled pushing my arms into the bed.

"What do you want me to say?" I cried.

"The truth! How much did you see?" She pinched my arm and dug her knee into my private area. I howled with pain.

"Argh! Thalia!"

"ANSWER!" She pinched my arm even harder. And her knee was close to doing some serious damage.

"Your underwear! I saw you bra and panties!" I screamed. "Okay?" Thalia relaxed her grip slightly.

"That it?"

"Yes!" I clenched my fists in pain.

"Well, this is interesting." I looked to my left and saw Annabeth and Rachel stood at the door smirking.

"You're dead," Nico muttered.

"He lied!" Thalia announced. "He did see!" The two girls came running over. I leaped off the bed and ran to Nico's bed. I jumped up onto it and stood with my arms up.

"What the fuck?" Nico demanded.

"I saw Annabeth and Thalia's underwear! Okay?" I shrieked. I crossed my legs in case any of them tried to do a Thalia.

"What about me?" Rachel yelled. She approached the bed. I put my bed against the wall and put my hands in front of my face. These girls were being pretty scary right now.

"Nothing!" I replied. "I saw nothing!"

"Fine." Rachel relaxed slightly.

"Wait," Annabeth said. She walked slowly over looking into my eyes the whole time. Then, when she was about half a metre away she turned to Nico and charged. "WHAT'S HE BEEN TELLING YOU?" Nico jumped up in the air and ended up in the same position as me.

"Nothing!" he yelled. "He told me nothing!" Annabeth jumped up onto the bed and twisted his arm. "NOTHING!"

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!"

"HE TOLD ME NOTHING!"

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Annabeth twisted Nico's arm even more.

"NOTHING!"

"Annabeth?" I said quietly. Annabeth looked at me. "I actually didn't tell him anything."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She still had hold of Nico's arm.

"Really."

"Oh."

Nico whimpered with pain. "Fancy letting go of my arm now?" Annabeth let go of his arm sheepishly.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot you were causing someone immense pain?"

"Basically."

* * *

><p>After that little catastrophe we went downstairs to get some breakfast. We wandered into the kitchen where Alison was making pancakes. Just the smell was enough to make my mouth water.<p>

"Hey Alison," Rachel called. Alison turned away from the hob and smiled at us.

"Hello," she replied pleasantly. She brushed a stray hair out of her face as she piled 6 plates with pancakes. "Sit down, sit down." We sat down at the table. Alison came over after about two minutes and placed a plate of pancakes in front of each one of us. There must have been at least ten pancakes on each. Our jaws dropped.

"You're expecting us to eat all this?" Nico asked. He was staring at his pancakes nervously. Alison laughed.

"Not at all. Eat as much as you want. I've got neighbours that I give any leftovers to," she explained.

"Like Stephanie?" I asked, still staring at the pancakes.

"Uh huh."

"Stephanie?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm?" I stared at Annabeth. I was trying to think of something to say. The question had taken me by surprise. Why would Annabeth care who Stephanie was?

"Who's Stephanie?"

"My neighbour. I was talking to her last night when Percy came down to get you some food," Alison answered for me. I nodded and smiled at Alison gratefully. She smiled back.

"Oh," Annabeth said. She began eating. We sat at that table for what felt like hours, stuffing ourselves with pancakes until our stomachs were close to bursting. Eventually, Rachel gave in.

"I can't eat anymore," she said leaning back on her chair, her hand on her stomach.

"Me neither," Annabeth agreed. We all gave up and dumped our cutlery on our plates.

"Let's explore," Grover announced after we'd sat bloated for about five minutes. I thought this was a pretty good idea but I could barely drag myself out of my chair. I eventually managed it.

"Hurry up!" I called up the stairs. Me, Rachel and Nico were stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the others to come downstairs. We had been stood there for ages.

"Will you be patient?" Annabeth cried, her head popping over the banister to glare at me. "We'll be two minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago," I reminded her. She snorted. This time though, they did keep their promise and around two minutes later, the three of them wandered downstairs.

"_Happy_?" Thalia asked waving in her arms to motion that she was there.

"Very," I replied. She smirked at me as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>The six of us wandered round the town, looking in every shop window, smiling at every passer by. Everything in this little town seemed really story-like. The lampposts were old; there were red post boxes and telephone boxes on every street corner. As we were passing a little post office with a bright red door I couldn't help noticing the man that was walking behind them. He'd been walking behind them for a rather long time now and I was beginning to become paranoid. He was wearing all black the man, and his face was being hidden by a large black hood. You actually couldn't see a single part of his skin.<p>

"Guys? Is that guy like…following us?" I asked under my breath, still walking.

"Perce, you're just being paranoid," Grover replied, patting me on the back.

"No. I've noticed it too," Annabeth said. "He's been following us for ages. I don't know what he's up to." Thalia glanced back at the man.

"He looks creepy," she decided.

"Let's turn the corner and see if he follows," Rachel suggested. So, on the next corner, we turned onto the street and carried on walking. A few seconds later and the man in black turned onto the street after us.

"Oh dear," Nico muttered. We carried on walking. As we turned another corner I saw 2 other men, both wearing black, join the man that was following us.

"Shit." I couldn't help myself. My friends glanced behind them quickly and joined in my cursing.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked. I didn't know. I turned back round to look where I was walking and was immediately confronted by two more people in black.

"_Bigger _shit." My cursing is getting worse and worse.

"Wha-" Annabeth turned around. "Oh, crap."

"What do you want?" Thalia asked the people. They stayed silent and didn't move. For some reason, this was creepier than if they'd told us they were going to kill us. "_What do you want_?" she repeated. Still no answer. Well, not a verbal one anyway. All the people took their hoods off apart from the man who had originally been following us. Well, I say man, now I couldn't be sure if he was a man. Since half the other 'men' were actually women. There were two men and two women. The men were both tall and strong looking. One had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a bunch of stubble around his skin and bushy eyebrows. He was about forty. The other guy was younger, maybe early twenties. He had dark blonde hair and green/brown eyes. Both women had mousy brown hair. One had brown eyes while the other had yellow/green. They began advancing on us. I took riptide out, not sure if it would do any good, they looked pretty human to me.

"Don't even think about it, boy," the guy that hadn't taken his hood off said. His voice was low and raspy. I made no attempt to take the top off riptide.

"What do you want?" Grover asked, trying again to figure out what was going on.

"We just want a little talk," the blonde haired guy near me replied.

"About what?"

"How you can help us," answered the woman with the brown eyes.

"We can't help you," I said.

"We'll see about that." They came down on us faster than I could even say 'great,' which I had been planning to say. Darkness was suddenly whipping around us.

"Necromancy!" Nico yelled. We tried to fight back as the strands of darkness came to bind our arms together. But it's impossible to fight against darkness, but somehow possible for it to fight you. That's rather unfair in my opinion. As the darkness wrapped itself around my wrists I could feel a tickling in my nose. We'd been gassed. I fought against the vertigo that was sending the world spinning around me, but the gas won and my world went black.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was sat in a chair, my arms tied behind me back with rope. To my left was Grover and to my right was Rachel. I couldn't see the others but from the way Rachel and Grover were on an angle from me I guessed we were in a circle facing away from each other. The room was dark but I could make out two dark figures about a metre away from me.<p>

"Are they awake yet?" I heard an impatient. Well, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing I was awake.

"For the thirtieth time. I. Don't. Know." I smirked at the sound of the woman's voice. She was getting really annoyed with this guy.

"Chill, Melancholia." He guy sounded older than the woman, but for some reason he thought he was so much cooler. I gathered he'd been spending a lot of time around a kid recently.

"_God_! You're spending way too much time with Valkyrie!" Thought so.

"Actually, she hasn't been turning up for lessons recently." I actually felt a bit sorry for him. He sounded a bit depressed.

"Pha! So much for your death bringer!" This woman was spiteful and nasty. I didn't like her in the slightest. The man didn't reply. I saw his dark figure shift as he turned away from the woman so she wouldn't be able to see his face.

"I think you should apologise," Rachel said next to me. "That was really mean." I couldn't help it. I laughed. Rachel was there, wanting our captors to apologise to one another.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. Rachel looked at her.

"You. Should. Apologise." The man was almost smiling.

"Why?"

"Because you're a tight arse." The man laughed with me.

"Why are _you_ laughing?" the woman demanded, squaring up to her colleague.

"Jeez Melancholia, will you please calm down!" he replied. "They're just teasing!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because they're funny!"

"We're just hilarious," I agreed. The man looked at me and smirked.

"Are you all awake?" he asked. As I suspected, this guy seemed pretty nice. He had stepped out of the shadows now and I could see that he was quite a tall man. He had shaggy black hair and dark eyes; he also had really bushy eyebrows. The woman on the other had, she just looked evil. Her black hair was glossy and long, falling down her back like a curtain. Her blue eyes were just plain scary.

"Wreath shut the hell up! You're not helping!" she cried. I still didn't know her name, despite the fact I'd heard it twice. I _think _it was Melinshomia, or something like that.

"I'm doing fine!"

"_Shut up!_"

"Fine." Silence fell.

"Uh, I'm awake," Nico mumbled.

"Same," Thalia added. Grover and Annabeth agreed soon after.

"I'm awake."

"And me."

"_See_," Wreath muttered. "That was so much easier."

"_SHUT UP!_" the woman yelled. She looked back at us. "You will come with us." She sounded half way in between terrifying because she was and not terrifying because she was trying to be.

"Do we have a choice?" Grover asked hopefully. The woman gave him a distasteful look.

"No."

"Didn't think so."


End file.
